


Four Little Feet

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [59]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Coma, Gen, Post-Hades Arc, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Geki has a gift for Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Little Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Rat Terrier."

“My Master had a dog,” Geki announced quietly one day, stepping into the villa with a tiny ball of fur in his arms. They all visited Seiya rarely; it ached to see him as he was. But they came anyway. “I think it will help... I hope it will, anyway.”  
  
There were things wrong with all of them, of course. Geki and the other, lower-level Bronze Saints had gotten out of most of the trouble Seiya and they had gotten into, but they had not escaped entirely unscathed. But most of their wounds were on the inside; broken bones that had healed and were invisible to the naked eye, or lost loved ones. Wounds that could be hidden.

 

Seiya and they didn't have such luxuries.

 

Hyouga eyed the tiny bundle of fur with his sole eye, frowning faintly. “...had?”  
  
Geki's voice sounded torn. “There was a rock-slide. We haven't found them yet.”


End file.
